


Uma nova lenda

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O objetivo era escapar para viver um novo dia. Cada novo dia significava uma grande aventura! E em breve... em breve eles se tornariam a lenda.</p><p>Harry x Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uma nova lenda  
Kaline Bogard

__Prólogo

 

Harry Potter parou o movimento com a mão e baixou a varinha. O mundo ao redor saiu de foco e os olhos verdes prenderam-se na loira que se aproximava rapidamente. Fios platinados esvoaçavam ao redor do corpo ondulante. A garota era esguia e elegante, as pernas torneadas escapavam por um rasgo na saia a cada passada. Os olhos cinzentos fixos em Harry lançavam faíscas. Era uma tentação.

 

Diante do olhar abobalhado do rapaz, a garota parou na frente dele e lançou num tom de voz terrivelmente estridente:

 

– O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota?!

 

A pergunta despertou Harry para a realidade: estava no meio de uma missão. Ele balançou a cabeça, grudou no braço da loira e a puxou para trás do balcão no momento exato em que seria atingida por um estuporante.

 

Feitiços e azarações cruzavam de um lado para o outro do pub, graças à confusão criada pela loira que estava bem ao seu lado. A irritação da bela bruxa parecia longe de acabar.

 

– Quando vai nos tirar daqui? – ela perguntou estremecendo quando uma magia particularmente forte atingiu a frente do balcão onde se escondiam.

 

– Calma. Tudo faz parte do plano – Harry ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz – Você está muito bem assim, Malfoy.

 

– Maldito! – a loira praticamente cuspiu fogo – É a última vez que eu uso Polissuco de uma garota!

 

Harry fechou a cara.

 

– Com certeza é. Eu vi aquele cara te dando o maior mole e você...

 

Outro feitiço atingiu o balcão cortando a acusação e jogando o corpo de ambos pra frente com a força do impacto. A garota se arrepiou como se fosse uma quimera sanguinária pronta pra dar o bote.

 

– Pra começo de conversa essa idéia ridícula foi sua, Potter! – vociferou no auge da fúria – E, caso não tenha percebido, agora não é o momento para ter um ataque de ciúmes!

 

Mal terminou de recriminar e um feitiço acertou as garrafas da prateleira atrás do balcão espirrando bebida nos bruxos. Faíscas de uma azaração caíram muito perto, fazendo o líquido começar a pegar fogo. Se não saíssem dali seriam atingidos pelas chamas que começavam a crescer.

 

– Merda!

 

– Merda uma vírgula, Potter. Eu não quero morrer assim. Falta mais de meia hora pro efeito da poção passar e...

 

A parede dos fundos estremeceu e o rapaz arreganhou os dentes exibindo um sorriso tubarão para a garota:

 

– Ninguém vai morrer aqui, Malfoy.

 

Novo estrondo, mais alto e mais forte, então a parede simplesmente desapareceu, como se tivesse sido desintegrada. A bruxa loira fungou.

 

– Pelo menos Weasley tem um bom timming.

 

Estendeu o braço com a mão direita aberta sendo imitada pelo companheiro. Duas cordas surgiram pelo rombo, nas quais eles se seguraram fortemente. Entre azarações e feitiços que voavam para todos os lados e o fogo que se alastrava por trás do balcão, os dois foram içados pra fora do pub, como peixes que acabaram de morder o anzol.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 01_

 

O casal foi içado pelas cordas em direção aos céus até desaparecer por trás de uma densa nuvem branca.

 

Ninguém podia ver a verdade. Por trás daquela fofura toda estava escondido um navio de proporções assombrosas. Uma embarcação com cinco mastros, sendo o do meio maior e mais forte, onde uma bandeira com o símbolo ondulava: fundo negro, ossos cruzados e uma caveira com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. O símbolo pirata que representava Harry Potter.

 

– Eu disse que daria certo, Malfoy – Potter sorriu para a loira ao seu lado enquanto a corda terminava de puxá-los – Bem vindo ao lar.

 

A garota não respondeu. Os olhos cinzentos se voltaram para a proa do navio. Na parte de fora, escrito em letras grandes e simples que sangravam sem parar, estava escrito o nome da embarcação. “Basilisco Alado”. Seu lar. Um dos maiores e mais poderosos navios a desbravar os céus.

 

Assim que chegaram à amurada mãos amigas terminaram de ajudá-los a ir a bordo. Harry aceitou o aperto do ruivo alto e forte, com rosto sardento um tanto infantil:

 

– Mandou bem lá, Harry.

 

– Obrigado. Está tudo certo aqui, Ron? – o moreno perguntou já saltando em segurança.

 

– Melhor impossível. E... – percebeu Malfoy recusando a ajuda de Hermione Granger para ir a bordo, saltando a amurada sozinho. Com um sorriso pra lá de sacana soltou um longo assobio – Porra, Harry. Onde arrumou a gostosa?

 

Draco ficou tenso enquanto Harry e Ron seguravam uma risada e Hermione rolava os olhos. A loira apontou um dedo magro para seu companheiro de missão e bufou.

 

– Potter eu nunca mais vou beber nenhuma poção Polissuco, ouviu? Nem pra salvar a sua vida miserável! – enfiou a mão dentro do decote e puxou um pergaminho enrolado que parecia muito velho – Aqui está a porcaria que você queria!

 

Empurrou-o com força contra o peito do moreno e, com um movimento muito sensual dos quadris, deu meia volta e saiu pisando duro rumo às cabines. Sua intenção era trancar-se até que o efeito passasse.

 

Harry Potter observou-o se afastar com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Como adorava provocá-lo... então a voz de Ron o despertou.

 

– Isso é...?

 

– Harry! – Hermione pareceu encantada, aproximando-se para ver de perto – Malfoy realmente conseguiu!

 

O sorriso de Harry aumentou incrivelmente:

 

– Esse é o Mapa do Maroto. A pista estava certa e o encontramos no Travessa do Tranco. Hermione mude os feitiços de Desilusão, vamos zarpar. Peça a Seamus que calcule a nova rota e avise aos gêmeos que precisaremos de mais munição. Gastamos tudo no pub. E... – estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo ruivo – Ron, sei que é difícil, mas... pode parar de olhar a bunda do Malfoy?

 

O ruivo corou enquanto gaguejava um pedido de desculpas e Hermione ria da careta que ele fazia. Harry balançou a cabeça sem estar zangado de verdade, os olhos verdes se fixaram no mapa em suas mãos. O Mapa do Maroto. Um dos tesouros mais raros e procurados do mundo. O objeto mágico que precisava para lhe indicar o caminho.

 

Finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos de busca, era hora de ir para Azkaban.

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sentiu o vento agitar seus cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. O navio avançava calmamente pelos céus, acompanhando a corrente de ar. Hermione lançara um feitiço potente ao redor do Basilisco Alado, e ela era boa o bastante para que o rapaz não temesse serem descobertos.

 

Ainda calmamente se aproximou do leme, onde os gêmeos Weasley controlavam o rumo do navio. Ia dizer algo quando os ruivos se aperceberam da presença de Harry e atrapalharam-se querendo esconder o que parecia ser uma fotografia.

 

– Diga, capitão! – Fred (ou George, Harry às vezes ficava na dúvida) escondeu as mãos atrás das costas enquanto o outro começava a assobiar olhando pra cima.

 

– O que é isso? – Potter não era bobo. Aqueles dois estavam aprontando alguma.

 

– Naaaaaada – respondeu o rapaz com um sorrisão que o identificava mesmo como Fred.

 

Sem insistir Harry apenas estendeu a mão aberta mantendo a palma voltada pra cima exigindo que lhe desse o que quer que estivesse escondendo.

 

Com um suspiro resignado e muito, muito longo Fred se rendeu e entregou uma fotografia que fez Potter erguer as sobrancelhas surpreendido:

 

– Mas que droga de obsessão repentina é essa pela bunda do Draco?! – soou mais irritado do que gostaria.

 

– Não se chateie querido capitão – George se explicou – Não é todo dia que a doninha albina se polissuca em mulher. Não podíamos perder a chance.

 

Harry pensou por um segundo e concordou. Guardou a foto no bolso e ameaçou.

 

– Não quero saber de vocês vendendo cópias disso por aí – nem esperou que concordassem e prosseguiu – Colocaram as novas coordenadas?

 

– Sim – os gêmeos falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois Fred continuou – Todas conforme Seamus indicou. Esse mapa é uma maravilha.

 

Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto e o abriu. Um mapa que desvendava qualquer lugar em que fosse aberto. No exato momento ele exibia toda a construção do navio, cada mínimo detalhe. Também mostrava os bruxos que navegavam no Basilisco Alado. Indicava os nomes nos lugares exatos em que eles estavam. O nome “Draco Malfoy” flutuava por uma das cabines. Ron fuçava na cozinha junto com Hermione. Dean e Seamus apareciam juntos na cabine principal, com certeza trabalhando em mais cálculos da rota. No convés junto ao leme estavam os nomes de Fred, George e, evidentemente, Harry Potter. Um mapa inigualável.

 

Potter pretendia usá-lo para não se perder em Azkaban, quando invadisse a Penitenciária bruxa. Tinha um objetivo muito firme em sua mente. Agora que possuía o Mapa do Maroto, nada o impediria.

 

– Calculamos, provavelmente, dois dias de viagem capitão.

 

– Ótimo – Harry sorriu e caminhou até a amurada de proteção onde se debruçou e se permitiu observar toda a vista do céu azul. A navegação ia tranqüila. Não havia motivos para imaginar que algo mudaria.

 

Mas mudaria muito em breve.

Continua


	4. Chapter 4

Draco só saiu da cabine quando a poção polissuco perdeu o efeito e ele voltou às suas adoradas formas masculinas.

 

Feliz em ter contato com ar puro foi atrás do capitão do navio. Ignorou os olhares debochados que recebeu dos gêmeos. Provavelmente eles já estavam sabendo do ocorrido em sua recente experiência na pele do sexo oposto. Literalmente.

 

– Potter!

 

Harry ouviu o chamado e voltou-se para o loiro. Estivera debruçado na amurada desde a conversa com Fred e George. A mente estava perdida em pensamentos. A grande maioria deles refletia a ansiedade que sentia.

 

– Eu estava preocupado com você. Está tudo bem?

 

– Está – o recém chegado se apoiou na amurada imitando a pose do jovem capitão pirata – Só não queria ficar transitando por aí com aquela aparência enquanto os idiotas dos Weasley têm uma câmera na mão.

 

– Ah. Falando nisso... – Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da capa e tirou o retrato que recolhera mais cedo – Reconhece esse traseiro? Peguei com os gêmeos.

 

Draco ficou indignado.

 

– Que horas eles tiraram isso?! – tentou pegá-la, porém Potter foi mais rápido e guardou de volta no bolso.

 

– Potter, isso é meu!

 

Harry riu:

 

– Errado. Isso é meu.

 

O loiro corou ainda com expressão emburrada.

 

– Pervertido. Tarado – desviou os olhos para o céu azul. A aparência era de bom tempo. Navegavam de forma constante, cortando as nuvens brancas e as usando como disfarce, graças ao feitiço de Hermione Granger. Apesar de toda aquela calmaria havia algo que preocupava Malfoy – Esse mapa funciona mesmo? Você sabe que tem muita coisa em jogo...

 

– Não se preocupe, Draco. Tudo vai dar certo.

 

– Harry, temos o mundo todo aos nossos pés. Porque quer correr o risco de perder tudo por causa de uma vingança idiota?

 

O moreno deu de ombros.

 

– Não é uma vingança idiota, Draco. Não vou permitir que aquele cara passe seus dias confortavelmente em Azkaban depois do que ele fez.

 

– Eu não diria que Azkaban oferece algum conforto.

 

Potter virou-se e fitou seu companheiro:

 

– Sei que você não é o bruxo mais corajoso da face da Terra. Também sei que não está gostando nada da idéia. Se preferir posso deixar você n’A Toca ou em Grimmauld Place até voltar de Azkaban. São lugares seguros, nunca o encontrarão por lá.

 

O loiro fez uma careta desprezando a idéia.

 

– Pro seu governo sou muito corajoso, obrigado. Não se esqueça que fui eu quem se infiltrou no Travessa do Tranco. Eu provoquei uma briga que colocou o bar abaixo. E eu aproveitei a confusão para roubar o mapa. Então não duvide da minha coragem.

 

– Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou.

 

– E eu não tenho plano nenhum de ficar mofando naquela sua casa horrorosa. Muito menos com aquela ruiva insuportável que entra no cio toda vez que você está por perto.

 

– A Ginny é só uma criança!

 

– Sei. Criança era eu quando conheci você. Ela é uma vadia louca pra dar o bote.

 

– Não deixa o Ron te ouvir falar assim.

 

– Morro de medo dele. E, além disso, o único lugar seguro... – Draco percebeu o que ia falar e calou-se sem completar a frase fazendo Harry sorrir de lado. Intuía o que ele diria.

 

– O único lugar seguro...? Seria ao meu lado...?

 

Malfoy moveu uma das mãos e começou a observar as unhas, visivelmente sem jeito:

 

– Talvez, Testa Partida. Não fica se achando.

 

– Não to me achando, Draco – chegou mais perto do loiro e segurou na cintura magra puxando-o para mais perto, colando os corpos – Eu prometo que nada vai dar errado, está bem? Confia em mim mais uma vez.

 

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, o momento foi interrompido pela voz de Hermione, ampliada magicamente com sonorus:

 

– Harry! Fomos descobertos, Umbridge nos cercou a estibordo! Eles estão prestes a atacar!

Continua

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas. Mal cabei uma fic e já posto outra! Rsrsrs, essa aqui me deixa feliz, não por seja grande coisa, mas por que eu a fiz para o Chall de Vingança mestrado pela Marie no 6V e...
> 
> TADAN!!
> 
> Pro concurso Do Secrets Place.
> 
> E eu ganhei o primeiro lugar! Primeiro lugar 8) Nem acredito nisso!! To muito feliz! Tenho certeza que concorri com ótimos ficwriters e ótimas histórias.
> 
> Como era parte da regra essa história já foi concluída. Mas vou postando um capítulo por semana, combinado?
> 
> Pra quem se arriscar a ler: obrigada! E vamos juntos em mais essa aventura.
> 
> PS: IMPORTANTE lembre-se que é uma fic escrita para cumprir um tema de vingança e clichês. Então terá MUITO clichê por aqui... estejam avisados!


End file.
